


Depraved

by LuciValk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, More on that in the notes, OCs are mostly Ravus's wife and the children of canon characters, Romance, Sex, This is mostly Ravus/Prompto, and in the other story I'm working on, but I figured I'd tag the other pairings to be safe, canon divergence - dreamworld, rated explicit to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/pseuds/LuciValk
Summary: Prompto only expected to visit Tenebrae for his best friend's engagement party, have a few drinks and laughs, then return to his family. He never expected... this. He'd never considered himself to be gay, but then why was this feeling so strong? Why did he feel the need to return to those strong arms that held him tight, even though his wife and daughter were waiting at home for him?Ravus was dreading his beloved sister's marriage to Noctis, but found a sweet surprise at her hometown engagement party. If only this man weren't married, a servant of Lucis, and, most importantly, unable to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeellllllllllooooo, world! I am alive, rising from the depths of hell to take part in the FFXV fandom! In case y’all care what I’ve been up to, the short version is that I’m done with school and now working full time at my first “adult” job. Whoo!
> 
> This is my first time on AO3, so please let me know if you have any feedback for me!
> 
> On the other hand… I somehow stumbled upon this ship. It was partially crack as I had already started to ship Noct/Luna, Ignis/Iris, and Gladio/Aranea and I decided both Ravus and Prompto needed some love. Somehow… I just fell deeper and deeper into fandom trash for this ship and decided to write for it, in the hopes that I could drag more folks into my Pravus (Prompto/Ravus) hell.
> 
> *SPOILERS BEGIN HERE*
> 
> A bit of some backstory to catch you up: I headcanon that Insomnia never fell, and everything following that was a dream had by Noctis (Details to come in a multichip that I’ve started). The ceasefire was signed, though Regis did die that day. No one else died, Ravus is in one piece, Ignis isn’t blind, and all that good stuff. Basically, what you need to know for this fic to make sense is that the boys got to Galdin Quay, found the ferries weren’t running, then spent the night at the hotel as in canon. However, instead of delivering the news that Insomnia fell, Ignis instead states that Regis had passed due to a stress-related heart attack.
> 
> Keep an eye out for my headcanon fic coming out down the road, if you’d like to know more!
> 
> That said, please enjoy and join me on my freight train straight to Pravus hell!
> 
> WARNINGS: Fic contains hella gayness* and infidelity. You have been warned~
> 
> *Hella gayness = graphic sex

Prompto Argentum was bored. He was stuck in Tenebrae, Lady Lunafreya’s home, for the past two weeks while the engagement party of Noct – er, King Noctis – and Lady Luna commenced. It had been four years since the ceasefire was signed and Noct had been coronated, but due to his preparations and new duties being thrust upon him, the wedding was only happening now.

He was happy for his friend, his brother in all but blood, that he and Luna had since revealed their romantic feelings for one another and were now marrying their true love. It was really sweet and they made a really cute couple. She would make a great queen of Lucis.

That didn’t change the fact that he was ridiculously bored at this formal party. Nobles from far and wide had been invited, and Prompto felt like a fish out of water among those types. He, Gladio, and Ignis had been invited as guests, so he was off the clock and couldn’t even pass the time with work. Aranea and Iris were present as the dates of his friends; Ignis and Iris already married of a few months, while Gladio and Aranea were engaged and having difficulty deciding on a date for the big day.

However, Prompto’s own date, his wife of two years, was home in Insomnia with their daughter, Vulpes, and their second child very soon to arrive. He missed his girls, but knew Cindy would be fine without him. She was probably in the Citadel’s garage, working on someone’s car instead of resting like she was supposed to.

He sighed. He wouldn’t have been able to stop her, even if he was home with her. Might as well try to enjoy his time in a foreign country and take some photos. He’d have to ask if there were any rules against that in the royal villa. In the meantime, it wouldn’t hurt to snap a few and he could delete them later, if needed.

He wandered the area of the gathering space for the party, taking shots of the architecture and scenery beyond. The space being used was a wide, fairly open area that reminded him of a giant gazeebo with walls of latticed stone twined with thick floral vines. Beyond the open balcony doors were waterfalls and lush foliage as far as the eye could see. That would make for some amazing pics to show his family later.

He stepped out onto one of the balconies, snapping a few shots of the waterfalls. It was serene and absolutely beautiful. The water was close enough that one could feel the spray if they reached over the rail, yet it was gentle enough that it didn’t make it too difficult to hear. Just enough to muffle conversations had outside from ears inside. He supposed it was that way on purpose, since royal ears often needed to hear things that no one else should.

Regardless, the sights of Tenebrae truly were breathtaking. Absorbed in his hobby, he found himself moving down the rail to take the same scene from different angles. The combination of the gentle falls with the colourful flora was something he didn’t think he could forget anytime soon.

Suddenly, a throat cleared behind him, startling him out of his mojo as he stood stock-still. He hadn’t realised anyone else was out here. Turning, he found himself face-to-face with… “Ravus?” Slapping himself mentally, he corrected, “Lord Ravus?” He wasn’t sure what his exact title was, but hopefully that would be acceptable.

The taller blond stood, his hands behind his back, as he eyed the younger man curiously. “General Ravus Nox Fleuret, High Commander of the Imperial Army and Former Prince of Tenebrae.”

Prompto blinked. “That’s a mouthful.”

Turning away to look at the scenery, he replied, “‘Lord’ or ‘General’ will suffice.” Pausing, he looked at the younger man again and said, “And you… You’re one of King Noctis’s Glaives, are you not?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Name’s Prompto. Been friends with Noct since high school. Here as a guest, though.”

“I see,” was the short response.

Raising his camera, he figured no one else would be better to ask, and said, “Ah, sorry. Hope it’s okay?”

“It’s fine. Please, share the splendor of Tenebrae’s beauty with the world.” Again, his voice was distant and not wholly attentive.

Frowning thoughtfully, Prompto decided he might as well take advantage of this opportunity. Every story he’d ever heard placed Lady Lunafreya’s elder brother as a phenomenal asshole, so to see him seeming quiet and wistful – albeit still very regal – was probably a lucky chance. “Say…” he started, raising his camera to snap a few shots nonchalantly. “Can I ask what happened between you and Noct? Uh, King Noctis? I mean, I never got the whole story.”

The other man’s eyebrow quirked in brief curiosity, as if he was wondering why this Glaive would ask him instead of his best friend since high school. Slowly, he took two steps forward and placed his hands on the railing. His every movement exuded the royal class with which he was raised, a clear contrast to Noct. He was silent for so long that Prompto decided he probably wasn’t going to share, so he turned and resumed his photography. It was his business, after all.

A solid two minutes had passed, the only sound being the occasional ‘click’ of the camera, before Ravus finally spoke. “Sixteen years ago… On this very soil.”

Surprised, the younger man turned back to him, lowering his camera and offering his full attention. He was curious to hear this story. All he knew was that something happened and Ravus had hated both King Regis – may he rest in peace – and Noct. He had been very vocal on his disapproval of his sister’s marriage to the latter, but there had been little he could do since it was by Imperial decree and part of the ceasefire agreement.

“My beloved home was taken from me. In a mere moment, a day of peace in the gardens was shattered by an Imperial invasion. I was a boy at the time, forced to watch as an MT readied a Fire spell in my direction. It happened so quickly, and yet slowly at the same time. I heard my mother scream my name, and, before I knew it, she was shielding me from the flames with her body. But, no, that didn’t kill her. She suffered as the blast ended, only to receive General Glauca’s blade through her abdomen.

“I had to watch my mother suffer, her blood on my face, as she struggled to keep living. Finally, Glauca allowed her the mercy of death, twisting his blade in her stomach and letting her body fall to me. In that single day, I lost my mother, my home, and my people.”

Prompto blinked, feeling sympathy for this man for the first time. Even so, he stayed silent and let him continue, unsure how this tied in with the royalty of Lucis.

“Noctis, a prince of eight at the time, had suffered an injury and was recovering in Tenebrae. King Regis was with him, both of them with us at the time of the attack. However, King Regis chose to save his son and retreat over aiding us. He took his boy and Luna by the hand and fled, taking the Power of Kings with him. That strength may very well have saved us, kept Tenebrae a free country and spared Lunafreya the life of a mere doll.” He fell silent, letting his tale sink in while his eyes bore into Prompto’s, the flames within speaking volumes of the anguish he suffered all those years ago. It was indeed a heavy tale and his anger made sense.

The silence was long and stagnant until Prompto finally turned away, raising his camera again to break eye contact with that dark look. It triggered something in him that he couldn’t quite place. Sadness out of sympathy? Fear of this skilled warrior looking so pissed? Nervousness about being alone with him? He wasn’t sure. Quietly, he murmured, “Damn. I’d be pissed, too.”

He wasn’t looking, but he could feel the change in demeanor from his companion. He wasn’t sure what it had changed into, but it almost seemed as if it was less guarded. “I beg your pardon?”

Mentally facepalming, Prompto reminded himself that he was speaking with royalty – debased royalty, but royalty all the same – and said, “Er… Sorry. Language. _Furious._ I’d be furious, too.” He turned and offered a small, crooked smile, sheepishly trying to validate his apology.

Waving a hand dismissively, he said, “I care not which words you choose. However, I must confess that you are among the first to understand my rage.”

Seriously? Wouldn’t anyone be angry at that situation? “I mean, yeah, being pissed at King Regis and Noct probably isn’t really justified, but I guess you had to work for the Empire at that point. Couldn’t really be pissed with them, huh?”

“Not even my own sister, who was present that day, understood. And yet you, a man of Lucian common birth, can understand.” He placed his hands on his hips and gave a shake of his head. “Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable.”

“Uh, thanks?” he replied, unsure if he should actually be grateful for that twisted compliment or not. Regardless, Ravus was soon to be his best friend’s brother-in-law. Probably a good thing to try to understand him a little, and possibly even befriend him. Might be good for Lucis, too. He wasn’t very good at politics, but he didn’t think there was any harm in being nice to Lady Lunafreya’s brother. Awkwardly, he offered another tiny smile.

“No, it is I who should thank you. I had dreaded this day, but perhaps Lucis is not so full of cowardly imbeciles as I had thought.”

He should have been upset at that, but he found he could only laugh. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, but chalked it up to being alone with a widely-feared general and seeing a softer side of him. What else could it possibly be? “Glad to be able to shed some light on your opinion.”

Ravus’s eyebrow quirked, his face softening ever-so-slightly. He took a step closer, his hand rising as if to shake Prompto’s in a show of friendship. Instead, his hand rose further, reaching to brush the backs of his fingers along Prompto’s cheek.

He froze, his abdomen tightening in a mix of surprise, fear, and… was that delight? A shiver ran down his spine and gentle fingers slid to push his hair behind his ear, then down to his neck. What was happening? This wasn’t part of any friendship he knew of. All the same, he couldn’t help the tingle of excitement forming in his chest. He barely knew this man.

Before he could say or do anything, he felt the strong, sturdy hand settle on the back of his neck, holding him still as he leaned closer. This couldn’t possibly be real, could it? He had to be dreaming. His eyes stayed locked on the pair before him, a small fraction of his brain realising that he was heterochromatic. Subconsciously, his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, his chin tipping slightly to accept the incoming kiss.

Suddenly, reality hit him as he pulled back, raising one hand to brace the other man’s chest to keep him away. A faint look of disappointment – or maybe hurt? – crossed Ravus’s face as he withdrew, but only slightly. His body stayed relatively close, the scent of strength and royalty permeating the air around him. It was ridiculous, but it was the only way he could describe his scent.

Prompto shook his head, trying to regain control of his thoughts before looking back at his companion. “Wait, we’re both dudes!”

Ravus only cocked his head curiously. “Is that a problem?”

His stomach dropped, his heart pounding, as he stammered, “Th-that’s… I mean, it’s weird, right? It’s weird,” he repeated, confirming it more for himself than anyone else.

“Weird does not equate with wrong,” he stated smoothly, reaching out to play his fingers through golden blond hair.

Prompto stepped back, raising his hands in a kind of defense. Only when he spotted the ring on his finger did it occur to him that he had a wife at home. Shouldn’t that have been the first thing on his mind? Shouldn’t Cindy’s face have occupied his thoughts and made this whole situation moot? Even so, he found his voice wavering as he spoke, “I-I’m married. I have a wife at home…”

“As do I,” was the quick response.

This was so, so wrong… “I made a promise to her to… to be faithful and…” Fuck, why was this so hard? He loved Cindy, right? It should have been so easy to walk away…

“Would you like for me to kiss you?”

Ice shot through his veins, freezing him to the spot. What kind of question was that? What was more, why did he feel so ready to say yes? Why did he feel like a child, hiding behind his marriage like a security blanket in a thunderstorm when all he wanted was to dance in the rain? Even so, all he could manage was a small, “My wife…”

“Do you use your marriage as an excuse, or do you truly love her?”

He felt the frost spread through his body, the realisation finally hitting him that he really was using Cindy as an excuse. What sort of sick, despicable human being was he? Cindy deserved so much better than him. The only warmth he felt was a gentle heat, pounding in his chest and his heart thundered against his ribs. This wasn’t right… He was actually leaning towards cheating on Cindy—and with a man, no less.

“If you can tell me you love her, then I shall walk away and never look back. If not…”

It almost sounded like a threat, and Prompto felt his stomach tighten as he realised that he would never forgive himself if he let this man walk away now. Words failed him completely now, his thoughts shutting down as he looked up slightly to meet those mismatched eyes. Just a kiss would be okay, right?

A long moment of silence passed, no declaration of love to be heard. A smile slipped onto Ravus’s lips, small and full of delight at finally getting his way. One hand rose, reaching out to hold Prompto’s chin as his thumb tenderly stroked his bottom lip. “Your silence speaks volumes, Prompto,” he said, his voice sounding like honey in the privacy of the balcony.

His other hand reached up, his fingers brushing down his arm and leaving a tingle in their wake. He shifted to settle it on his chest, over his heart, and murmured, “Your heart is pounding…” His eyes drifted shut, his head tipping closer as he touched their foreheads together. “It’s all right… You can relax, Prompto. You’ll be safe with me.”

It felt so natural to be like this. He couldn’t explain why. He had always liked girls; a little too much, if one asked his friends. So why was this – whatever _this_ was – feeling so wonderful and perfect and just _more_ than being with any woman had? Why did this feel so much better than being with Cindy? Not even the most intimate of embraces with her felt this wonderful.

He let his eyes flutter closed, letting his instincts take over as his hand rose, bracing his forearm on Ravus’s chest, as his fingers played with the ends of his long hair and brushed the sides of his neck. He almost forgot how to breathe, his knees weakening as the sound of his blood rushing pounded behind his ears. His other hand finally reached out, settling on his hip and feeling just how well-sculpted he was beneath that bulky white coat.

Again, that thumb played at his lips, enticing him with every feather-light touch. His body was thawing out, heat beginning to ignite his veins beyond anything he’d ever known. This was so wrong, but it felt so wonderfully, amazingly perfect.

After what felt like an eternity, Ravus’s hand moved from his chin and slid back to twine his fingers with locks of golden hair. Pulling gently, he tipped Prompto’s chin upwards and ghosted his lips with his own. There was barely a touch between the pair, a kind of intimacy at the almost-touch making the younger of the two buck closer slightly, his hand on his hip shifting to wrap around his waist and hold him closer.

Finally, the smoothness of the former prince’s lips touched that of the orphaned soldier. For a brief second, it was a gentle and chaste kiss, closing the gap and showing a sweet sincerity to the confused man. It was only a moment, but he felt his heart swell, his arm slipping out from between them to wrap over his shoulders and pull as close as he possibly could.

Ravus’s own hand slipped from its place where it had settled on his side, and moved around to embrace him. Suddenly, that brief moment of sweetness ended, replaced instantaneously as strong fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket and lips parted for a deep, hungry kiss.

His tongue plunged into the younger man’s mouth, forcing his lips apart as he drove in as hard as he could without hurting him. The change was quick, but welcome as Prompto moved to grind his hips against Ravus’s, mewling a small moan as he met with the hardness forming against his abdomen. Oh, gods… He couldn’t fight it as a deeper groan tore from his throat, his body hungering for things he had never imagined before this moment.

The fingers in his hair tightened, giving a tug just hard enough to pull his head back further. The blood drained from his mind as his thoughts went completely blank, moving down his body to harden his cock. The delighted sound from his partner increased that effect as he gave an experimental roll of his hips. He didn’t know what was happening, but…

But he wanted him.

He had no idea how sex between two men worked, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel that completeness of being wholly together with this man. This whole experience was so wrong, but he couldn’t fight it. His bones felt weak, his body melting to fit against Ravus’s every contour. He wanted this, and if the continuous barrage of hungry kisses and the grinding of hips was any indication, then it was probably going to happen.

Music and laughter sounded against his ears, snapping him back to reality. He was a married man, visiting a foreign country in order to celebrate the engagement of one of his best friends. He was out on a balcony in plain sight with a man who once hated his country with the same amount of passion as the kiss they’d shared.

He tore himself away from the tight embrace, his eyes wide as could be. His mouth still hung open, their blended saliva dribbling down his chin. With heaving breaths, he turned, trying to ground himself with something – anything. What was he doing? If he hadn’t snapped out of it then, how far would he have gone? Would he… Was he really ready to have sex with Ravus Nox Fleuret?

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, but he didn’t dare turn. Instead, he managed to mumble, “I can’t… I… I just…”

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he sensed the other man nod from behind him. “Very well. However, if you should change your mind, meet me back here tonight. Ten o’clock.”

The hurt dripping from his voice almost had him turning and climbing back into his arms. He felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes, emotions waging an epic war within his heart. Anger at himself, sadness that he pulled away, guilt for betraying Cindy, excitement over the rush, and, most of all, happiness. Happiness at experiencing such a deep and magnetic connection in his life.

Did that mean… Was he gay? He had never considered being with a man before. He had always liked girls. But if it were true, then did that mean that he _wasn’t_ in love with Cindy? He had been so sure of that feeling when they’d gotten married, and again when they found she was pregnant both times. How could he possibly have been wrong about that? Was that feeling just the closest he could get with a woman?

“Ravus-” he started, turning to face the other man, only to have a pit form in his stomach when he realised he was gone. He reached up, touching two fingers to his lips. He had _never_ felt such a pure, unbridled passion like that before in his life. What could he possibly do? Ravus had asked him to meet him there that night, but how could he? How could he _not?_

He blinked a few times, fighting back tears of frustration. This was the epitome of fucked up situations.

…

He spent the rest of the day in his room, excusing himself from the party on account of nausea. He blamed it on the finger sandwiches, which Noctis had accepted and told him to get some rest with a smile. It seemed as though his secret was safe. No one else had said anything or behaved differently than usual.

He leaned back on the cushy bed in the guest room, staring at the ceiling. He had shed layers until he was down to the pants of his suit and the undershirt he’d worn underneath. Since he was there as a guest, he hadn’t worn his uniform and instead had to deal with the confines of formalwear. However, on that cool summer night, he found cufflinks and ascots weren’t the height of his concerns.

On his way out of the party, he’d snatched a bottle of champagne from the table and had spent the rest of the day in bed with it. Seven hours had passed, and it was nine-thirty. He had half an hour until the time Ravus had given, and he had gotten nowhere in his thoughts. The only sort of conclusion that he had managed to find was that he was, in fact, at least slightly gay. Bisexual, he thought the term was. He had to be if he felt that way from another man, right?

Sighing heavily, he shifted to stand. He needed to talk to Ravus, if nothing else. Inhaling deeply, he tugged his boots on, then switched his undershirt for a sleeveless shirt and grabbed a jacket to cover his code mark. He took one last chug of champagne, then frowned and grabbed a comb to fix his hair. There were far too many things that he didn’t understand about today, so adding in that he felt the urge to look good for him wasn’t asking too much.

With one last deep breath, he opened the door and made his way down the halls to the gathering space where the party was held. The guests from Lucis were free to come and go from their rooms, so long as they didn’t wander into closed-off areas. None of the guards standing by said a word as he walked through the halls, snapping photos to calm himself down and double as a cover for being out at night.

It didn’t really seem to matter, he realised, as almost every guard was an emotionless, hollow MT. He felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing that he was the same as them, yet he was able to think and feel and go out in the sunlight. It was eerie.

On the other hand, the thought distracted him enough that he forgot where he was going until he arrived. An entirely different shiver tore through his body, his every cell remembering the feel of Ravus’s warmth pressed against him. He forced himself to breathe as he marched across the dance floor, telling himself that they were just going to talk.

As he reached the balcony, he forced himself to shove the door open and march out instead of letting himself hesitate. If he did, he knew he would have turned around and returned to his room. He knew he needed to see him alone again, what happened after that was still a mystery.

“You came.”

He turned at the sound of the voice, startled out of his reverie, to find Ravus standing back near the wall where he had stood earlier that day. He swallowed his spit, not sure what to say now that he was here and face-to-face with him again.

Ravus stepped closer, reaching out with one hand slowly, experimenting with what he was allowed to do. He licked his lips, an action that had Prompto’s brain starting to short out again, and gently cupped his cheek. As if on instinct, Prompto felt himself lean into the touch, turning to press a small kiss to his palm. As small as the action was, it was enough of an acceptance to Ravus. He took the opportunity to step closer, curling his fingers to brush them along his cheek and play through his fringe.

Before he lost himself completely, Prompto reached up to take Ravus’s wrist, gently telling him to stop for a moment. He complied, but didn’t let go completely. It was good enough, so the younger man took a deep breath and said, “I’m gonna be straight-up. I’ve never been with a guy and I didn’t even know I could feel like this with one before today. I don’t even know _what_ I’m feeling. Whatever happens tonight, you need to know that and that I’m going back to my family at the end of the week.” Nodding his head in a kind of acceptance, he added, “If they still want me.”

Ravus nodded his understanding, shifting to cup his cheek again and step even closer. His partner once more leaned into the touch, adding, “I don’t know what’s happening, but I figure I can regret doing it, or I can regret not doing it. Frankly, I’d rather regret doing something than being too much of a coward to.”

Arms clothed in a white jacket wrapped around him, pulling him close, as that smooth voice sounded above him somewhere, “I can accept that and, perhaps, help you make sense of your feelings.”

He nodded, his throat going dry as he moved his arms to wrap around his torso. This was it. No going back. As he stood there, burying himself in that delicious scent of regality, he realised it was okay. No more hesitation; no more doubts.

Shifting slightly, he turned his head until his face was nuzzled against his neck and began pressing small kisses there. He felt him shiver against him and, taking that as a good sign, shifted to run his tongue along the skin there. The collar to his coat and shirt were bothersome, but he made do. He didn’t need to remove his clothes just yet.

Ravus released a small moan, enjoying the attentions as his partner took some initiative. Moving his hands down Prompto’s sides, he pulled his hips flush against his own and slipped his thumbs under the hem of his shirt, softly teasing the flesh there. When he received a content hum as a reply, he slipped his hands under his shirt and slid them up his sides. His thumbs smoothed over sculpted abs, worshiping them repeatedly as if memorizing every line of his body.

He’d tried putting it off to get Ravus going, but Prompto found the lack of contact between their lips was irritating him more than it seemed to bother his partner. Groaning his combined frustration at his failed plan and the ministrations across his stomach, he slowly inched back far enough to kiss his way from Ravus’s collarbone and up his neck, over his jaw, and finally moving to nibble at his ear. It struck an effective chord, his hips jerking against his, making him very aware of how much the both of them were enjoying this.

His lips moved back to his face, covering his cheek, his temple, across his forehead, down his nose, ghosting ever-so-slightly over his lips, and moving to kiss the other side of his jaw. A sly grin slipped on his face as he heard the barely-audible grunt of frustration, and topped it off by running his tongue from the tip of his chin and up to his ear. Before he could playfully nibble the lobe, Ravus sharply removed one hand from under his shirt, buried it in his hair, and gripped roughly.

“I am not a man who appreciates taunting,” he seethed; his voice much deeper and smokier than it had been earlier. Pulling at his hair, he forced Prompto’s chin to surrender and conquered his lips in a show of dominance. There was no time for soft, chaste kisses this time around. Now, there was only hunger and passion and the desire to remain locked until they had devoured each other’s very soul.

Prompto finally gained control and pushed his tongue into Ravus’s mouth, probing and dancing in a mess of saliva. The groan that escaped him was simply guttural when Ravus clamped his teeth just hard enough to graze his tongue without drawing blood. His hands slid down his chest, fumbling to find a way to release him from all that confounding fabric. He started pulling at one of the clasps of his jacket, stopping when Ravus slowly broke off the kiss. Did he not want to go that far? Why had he invited him out here and pulled at his shirt if he just wanted to stop now?

Touching a finger gingerly to his lips, stroking them in a kind of worship, he whispered, “Not here. MT’s are stationary in their sleep mode, but human guards patrol at midnight. Come, we’ll go to my room.”

Prompto felt a ball form in his stomach, but didn't know whether it was from the knowledge that Ravus wanted sex, too, or his distinction between humans and MTs, or both. Right now, however, he decided that only the former mattered. He was the one who was returning to his family after all of this, anyway. What did it matter if he thought Magitek Troopers – like himself – were less than human?

Nodding his understanding, he stole one more kiss as he fixed his shirt, then followed him through the halls. He hoped they didn’t run into anyone else along the way. His pants were on the tight side and left very little of his current arousal to interpretation. Just in case, he slipped his jacket off and draped it over his code mark to carry it in front of him, hoping he looked like he was casually carrying his jacket. He was sure he heard a kind of short laughter from his partner, but chose to ignore it in favour of imagining how sex worked between two men. All he could think of was oral, but maybe there was something he was missing? Ravus seemed much more comfortable and experienced in his sexuality, so he decided he’d let him lead the way.

Finally, they came to a hallway far more elaborate than any other, and he followed as Ravus stopped before the most extravagant double doors in the hall. Pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked them and shoved them open grandly and with a bang. Somehow, it didn’t surprise Prompto that he would open doors like that. He felt like he’d be disappointed if he _hadn’t_ barreled through them like the impatient royal that he was.

He marched right inside, leaving the doors wide open for Prompto to follow. He did, then turned to close and lock them behind him, the excitement that were alone once again building a heat deep inside. Pausing, he wondered why Ravus hadn’t taken advantage of his turned back to get the upper hand. It seemed like something he’d do.

He turned around fully, only to find his partner deftly removing the clasps on his jacket with practised ease. The heat inside swelled as the jacket landed in a chair beside his discarded boots, leaving its owner in well-fitting pants and a form-fitting sleeveless shirt that left much of his pectorals exposed. Prompto felt his throat run dry, absently tossing his jacket aside as he watched the muscles ripple beneath Ravus’s arms with every movement he made.

He already looked like a god incarnate and he was still mostly dressed. Prompto couldn’t wait to see what he looked like completely naked.

Deciding that there was still too much skin hidden, Prompto kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt off over his head. It landed somewhere near his jacket as a disapproving click of the tongue sounded. Before he knew it, Ravus was once again right before him with his chin in his hand. “That’s not fair… Depriving me of the splendor of undressing you?”

He felt a confident smirk slip onto his face as he drew closer, wrapping one hand behind his neck to draw him nearer, and whispered against his lips, “I just thought there were too many clothes on still.”

The sliver of a gap between their mouths closed as Ravus pulled him in with a fervent desperation, pressing as close as he could to feel the bareness of Prompto’s chest against the open gap of his shirt across his pectorals. His hands were around him, one against his back to hold him near and feel his skin, the other below his waist and settled on his backside.

Prompto kept one hand on the back of his neck to hold him near, while the other struggled between them in an attempt to release his shirt. At least, he found the zipper and pulled it free, immediately shoving it from his shoulders and pressing his chest to his partner’s, feeling the rush of bare skin on bare skin. The thrill was exhilarating. He had to draw back from the kiss in order to take a gulp of air, the heat of the moment drowning him and threatening to undo him.

Ravus took advantage of his withdrawal and leaned in to attack his neck with hungry kisses, moving to grab what skin he could in his mouth and bite as hard as he could. There was no more time for delicacies and pleasantries. This liaison had moved beyond negotiations and turned into an all-out battle for dominance. From earlier that afternoon, they had progressed from strangers to companions, then into partners, and now took the final stage as lovers.

The sound that tore from Prompto’s throat was a combination of a scream, a moan, and cry of pleasure. As hard as the bite was, it lasted only a moment, and as he struggled to ground himself, he felt the lips of his lover slip down his neck to his shoulder. Before he could say or do anything, he felt the piercing pleasure of teeth clamping down once again; this time eliciting a full-on shout. The pain lasted only a moment, replaced almost instantly with the euphoria of his tongue licking the wounds like a concerned partner would.

Ravus pressed his hips closer, grinding their arousals together. Though their pants were on yet, they were both deep enough into their passion that it didn’t matter. He pressed even closer, forcing Prompto to take a step back to ground himself and keep from falling to the floor. Again and again this happened, triggering small gasps and grunts of husky desire as he continuously stepped backwards. Somewhere along the way, their lips crashed together in an urgent need as their tongues danced and fought to taste the other.

They stepped backwards so many times that Prompto finally found himself pinned between the warm, slick body of Ravus and something not yet identified. He wasn’t sure he cared to identify it, either. It wasn’t until he found himself still falling backwards that he realised what he had been trying to accomplish as he found himself lying back on the large, soft bed of the prince or lord or general or whatever he was anymore. He didn’t honestly care about that; all that mattered in that moment was the fact that he was lying back the bed with this beautiful, half-naked man kneeling above him.

There was only one thing wrong with his current situation and, thankfully, it was easily mended. Reaching up, he found the zipper of Ravus’s pants and drew it down, slipping one hand into the waistband of his underwear to feel his cock. Nice and fully erect. And probably bigger than his, he realised with only a faint thought of jealousy. That didn’t matter, though. Not now. He playfully danced his fingers around it, grinning as he watched him react above him.

His back arched, his teeth gritting as he grunted sounds of delight and rocked his hips to make the most of Prompto’s teasing dance. Without any warning, he let go and shifted to climb up onto the bed properly, beckoning his lover to join him. He didn’t even need to ask, as Ravus was back on top of him and leaning down to kiss him in an instant.

A smirk crossed Prompto’s lips as he reached up, touching a finger to Ravus’s lips to stop him from kissing him. His grin only widened and he slid back down the bed a little, reaching to settle his hands on his butt and giving a squeeze. He did his best to look up and make eye contact as he drew closer, pulling upwards to take his lover's dick into his mouth. He’d never known what it felt like to have one in his mouth before, only what it felt like to have a mouth on his.

But, dear gods, the moans from above him were almost enough to drive him over the edge. His hips started rocking against him, pressing the tip of his cock almost to the back of his throat. Thankfully, he’d never had much of a gag reflex. His hands pulled, tugging at the waist of his pants and underwear, struggling to pull them down and give him more room to work. Ravus was only happy to oblige, shifting to help as best he could with a devilish tongue circling his cock.

Amidst the grunts and staccato breathing, he managed to choke out, “Do me… a favour…”

His mouth was more than occupied, but he managed a hum of acknowledgement. At this moment, he was happy to please. Hearing the sounds of pleasure above him was more than enough reward for him, though a little reciprocation was definitely welcome and he knew he was excited to supply.

Ravus stayed above him on his hands and knees, shifting to rest down on one elbow. His other hand groped around for something to hold onto, finally finding Prompto’s hair and gripping a handful. His forehead moved down to rest on the bed so he could watch, his body trembling with the approaching burst of pleasure. “When I… When I come… Swallow… for me… would you?”

A grin found its way onto Prompto’s lips as he hummed a sound of approval. He’d been planning on it, anyway. There was a primal urge deep inside that wanted to taste him. One of his hands roamed, never settling in one place and instead leaving feather-light strokes across his skin. The other moved down, unzipping his pants and reaching inside to stroke himself. He was loving the sounds coming from his partner, but it was driving him a little too wild. He needed to _feel._

In one sudden moment, Ravus released a scream through gritted teeth as he came, spilling his seed into Prompto’s mouth. He drank it up hungrily, swallowing the thick fluid gulp after gulp. It was nothing like he’d tasted before, like the nectar of gods or something. Even after the flow stopped, he continued to lick and suck, drinking up every last drop. It was the sweetest of wines, and he was more than drunk on it already.

When he finally drank it all, he looked up to find his partner watching him with a mystified yet pleased expression. Offering a grin, he shifted to pull himself back up the bed and pressed his chest against the slick, sweat-coated skin of Ravus’s to gently shove him back. Weakened from his orgasm, he let him push him to the bottom and welcomed his kiss as he shifted to straddle his waist.

The older of the two brought his hands up to dig his fingernails into the skin of his toned back, dragging them down to his waist and slipping his hands into his pants and boxer briefs. His fingers gently grazed the smooth skin of his bottom, leaving a gentle tingle in their wake. Prompto let out a groan at the contact, one of his hands buried in Ravus’s hair and pulling, gripping tightly as his other found its way back to his cock. He needed release from this pressure.

Ravus realised what he was doing and broke off their kiss, pulling back with that disapproving click of his tongue. “I think not. I’ve not waited this long for you to enjoy finishing yourself,” he crooned, his right hand slipping from its place on Prompto’s ass and slipping forward to take hold of his dick.

The man’s fingers were made from magic, Prompto decided, lurching forward as he began his work. His hand moved to find any sort of anchor it could and, when stroked just right, ended up with him digging his fingernails into his chest as sharply as he could. He did his best to keep from thrusting into Ravus’s hold, knowing that he knew what he was doing and it would be so much better if he could just hold on. Absolutely everything was perfect. The strength in his grip, the speed of his movements, the way each finger slid up and down over every inch…

It felt as if this was their hundredth time in this position.

As if he knew exactly what set him off and how to treat his particular needs. He was a godsend. Nothing Cindy had ever done had made him feel this blissfully high. His thighs clamped around Ravus’s torso as he struggled to hold still, his back arching as he leaned closer. Thanks to his natural dexterity, he was able to reach his lips again, sealing them together once more. His moans and grunts sounded from deep his throat, his body wracking with waves of pleasure.

Ravus was only happy to oblige his kiss, his left hand moving from the back of his pants to scratch along his back before finally settling deep in his hair and holding him close. His right hand kept at work, sliding up and down his shaft with expert flicks of his wrist. He switched his pace regularly to keep it fresh, but as he sensed Prompto was close, began pumping furiously and without abandon.

The kiss broke off as Prompto pulled back with a full, bellowing scream into the night, cumming across Ravus’s chest and chin. He fell back slightly, leaning against his bent legs for support, and managed to whisper between labored breaths, “Gods… I never… never knew… it could feel like that…”

“Good or bad?” he asked, a knowing smirk of pride crossing his lips as one hand reached to trace small circles on Prompto’s thigh, the other wiping some of the cum off of his chest.

“Neither,” he mumbled. “More like fucking amazing.” He watched, curious, as Ravus reached up to sniff his fingers.

“We’re not even to the best part yet.” A contented sigh passed through his lips, offering an approval as he slowly slipped two fingers between his lips. He languorously licked each finger, making a show of his tongue running over each digit. A devilish grin crossed his lips at the look on his lover’s face and the undivided attention he was offering towards his act. Dipping his index finger in for more, he held it up towards Prompto and asked, “Would you like some?”

He blinked, snapping back into reality, and wordlessly reached out to hold his wrist and guide his hand closer. When it was right in front of him, he inhaled his own scent before slipping the finger between his lips and sucking on it. He took his time, running his tongue over his finger behind closed lips, and maintaining eye contact the entire time. He cocked his head, drew the digit from his lips, and curiously asked, “What’s the best part?”

The grin that crossed his face was so full of suggestiveness that Prompto felt the whirl of fire and excitement thunder back to life deep within. In a sudden moment, he flipped, throwing him to the bed and taking the top. He reached out to gingerly brush his fingers through his hair and leaned closer to kiss him, slowly and gently. It was the complete opposite of what had just happened and the younger of the two found himself confused, unsure of how to proceed.

Ravus drew back slowly, pausing with their lips only a hairsbreadth apart, and whispered, “Do you trust me?”

He paused, frozen by the look of complete sincerity and gentleness and _love_ on his face. He wasn’t sure what to think now that this man – who’d just driven him mad and breathless and to edge of lust – was looking at him was such sweetness. It was both unnerving and incredibly sexy, that he could go back and forth so easily.

He liked it.

The fire inside was burning so intensely, he could barely hear himself speak when he slowly murmured, “…Yeah.”

Ravus’s eyes narrowed slightly, seriousness showing in his mismatched gaze. Placing emphasis on each word, he repeated, “ _Do you trust me?_ ”

Mesmerized by the look on his face, he couldn’t help the small nod as he replied, clear and full of certainty, “Yeah. I do.”

In another instant, the tenderness was gone, instantly replaced with lust and a devilish smirk. Shifting, he moved to climb onto his knees and pulled at Prompto’s pants, grumbling, “It’s about time these cumbersome things got out of the way.”

Prompto helped him get them off, but remained otherwise still, unsure of what was happening or what he should do. His question was answered as Ravus laid back on top of him, drawing him in for a kiss. Their mouths clashed together, hungrily drinking in the taste of one another. Hands roamed, sliding upon their slick skin, ending up with them both grasping the other’s member. Ravus’s free hand settled behind Prompto’s head, holding him close as their kiss deepened further.

He pulled back suddenly, a string of saliva hanging between their lips, and murmured, “Any longer and I may not last. Now… Would you prefer the easier way, or the more challenging?”

Prompto could help but grin. “Challenge accepted.”

His smirk was returned as Ravus climbed over him and reached for the drawer of the nightstand. He came back with two objects in his hands, tossing the tube to Prompto before tearing the condom open with his teeth. It was on and set to go before Prompto could say anything, or even ask why he would need a condom for another guy.

“Well? Are you going to get that?”

Prompto looked up to find Ravus dangerously close, his eyes flicking down towards the tube to indicate his intentions. He picked it up, reading it to find lube. But wait, what would-?

Oh.

_Oh._

This would be interesting, he decided, not willing to back out now. Opening the bottle, he squirted some into his hands and reached out to lather it onto Ravus’s dick, stretching to kiss him all the while. His heart was pounding with this new revelation, but he was determined to see it through. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he was on such a high that he didn’t honestly care. Ravus said it was the best part, right? Surely he had enough experience to know.

Ravus drew back, that same smirk on his lips, as he backed up slightly to help Prompto into position. He indicated for him to turn around and placed one hand on his stomach from behind to guide him onto all fours before sliding up behind him. Prompto felt the thick hardness of his lover’s cock touch between his legs, sending a shiver through his body.

His hand stayed on his stomach as he leaned closer, enveloping himself around him, and asked, “Are you certain?”

Prompto nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he braced himself. “Yeah, just do it already. I already made up my mind.”

“All right, then.” He pulled away briefly, placed his hands on his hips to anchor him, and slowly brought himself closer. His tip touched gently against Prompto's opening, experimenting and letting him get a feel for what was to come. A click sounded as he reopened the lube behind him, leaving him to wonder if he'd put enough on.

The younger man shifted restlessly, wondering what was taking so long. His question was answered as a cool gel touched his anus, applied by something much smaller than his dick. It took him only a moment to realise it was his thumb, circling his opening with soothing touches.

Prompto couldn't help it as he reached down to touch his own cock, feeling impatient and wanting contact. Within seconds, the finger had disappeared and the hard tip of Ravus's member returned to him. One of his hands stroked his back as he soothed, "Relax for me... Surrender yourself to me and open up."

He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, willing himself to relax. As soon as he did, Ravus's hands were back on his hips to hold his steady, that honeyed voice whispering, "Yes, just like that..." Promoto winced slightly as his tip pressed closer, easing its way inside. Once the widest part of his head was inside, he suddenly changed gears, shoving at full speed to get hilt-deep before stopping completely. A scream sounded immediately; a mixture of surprise, pain, and ecstasy. He stayed still, buried deep inside, waiting for Prompto to adjust.

He bent down, leaning on his elbows for extra support. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, “The hell’re you waiting for? You gonna fuck me or not?”

He leaned closer again, tugging his hips to fit against him as snugly as possible, and whispered, “As you command, my sweet prince.” Straightening up again, he adjusted his hold to grip his hips more securely, then drew back before thrusting forward again. He started at a slow and steady pace, letting his lover adapt to the new sensation.

When his grunts shifted from somewhat uncomfortable to the familiar sound of pleasured moans, he increased his speed. He began thrusting as quickly as he could, pounding into him as deeply as possible. Sweat soaked both of their skin and hair, glistening in the moonlight as they melded together over and over.

Prompto’s insides burned, a raging inferno racing through his body all the way to the tips of his fingers. His forehead rested on his hands, his back arching as the pressure built up within. The sensations were beyond anything he had ever even _imagined_. Ravus was right, this truly was the best part. Everything… This day of uncertainties and confusion was taking a phenomenal turn and he could already tell that this orgasm would be better than the last one.

He felt the warm, slick body above him move closer, his stature crumbling with his strength. “Come…” he crooned. “Come with me, Prompto… Only you can make this perfect now…”

He nodded, struggling to even do that. Every fiber of his body was just so full of pressure that needed to stop. His muscles were sore and he felt like he could barely move, but managed to shift one hand to stroke his cock. He needed this release so much. He couldn’t even begin to describe the level of need. He was _so close_. Just one more–

And just like that, he felt that blessed relief.

His body shook with every wave of pleasure, his mind a blank, white slate burning with the same brilliance as their passion. Ravus stiffened inside of him, his own release tearing from the recesses of primal urges within. His hand moved to press against Prompto’s abdomen, holding him close as a deep, guttural groan passed from his lips.

And then it was over.

Prompto felt exhausted and just wanted to flop over, but forced himself to wait until Ravus had pulled out of him. Once he did, he dropped to the side and laid there, struggling to catch his breath. Ravus joined him quickly, pausing only a moment to discard the condom.

He wasn’t expecting anything else from this one night stand, so surprise flooded his mind when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and drew him close. Blinking back the disbelief, he found himself curled into Ravus’s side, his head on his shoulder. He decided there wouldn’t be any harm and shifted to twine his legs with his, sighing contentedly as he relaxed and sleep overcame him.

…

Prompto walked through the halls, nervously tapping his phone against his palm. His mind was reeling, his thoughts flying from one place to the next. He was a monster. A horrible, disgusting monster. Last night, he’d had sex with a man, cheated on his wife, and slept with his soon-to-be-queen’s elder brother. It was a wild mess that he never imagined in his lifetime.

But, _damn_ , it felt _good_.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching for the door handle to the breakfast parlor. Ravus was already there, along with all of his friends, Lady Luna, Iris, Aranea, and a few other upper-class folks. He’d woken up that morning in Ravus’s bed to a knock at the door; an attendant reminding him of breakfast.

Prompto had slunk out after the coast was clear and washed up, now finally making his way to eat. He hoped he could play it off as just oversleeping from being ‘sick’ the day before. No one had stopped to check on him yesterday – they were probably swamped – so no one knew that he wasn’t _actually_ sick.

Finally, he walked into the room, trying to be as discreet as possible, and jumped out of his skin when Noct spoke. “Hey! Prompto! You’re late!”

Giving a sheepish grin, he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah… Wasn’t feeling so hot most of the day. Guess I just really needed sleep.”

His friend and liege nodded with a boyish smile. “Just glad you’re feeling better.”

He gave a small chuckle, not really sure what else to say, and moved to sit down. Trying to look casual and observe the dishes laid out, he shifted to glance in Ravus’s direction. He seemed so calm and composed, deep in conversation with his sister. For a brief moment, his eyes flicked in his direction and they met, sending a flurry of uncomfortable feelings through Prompto’s stomach.

He was mostly distressed to realise that latent desire was among them.

As quickly as they’d met, their contact broke. He reached out for a bread roll and some butter, musing over the other items available. Bacon was always good. And that looked like a bowl of scrambled eggs. Despite the delicious appearance of the food, he found he wasn’t all that hungry and slowly set a few strips of bacon on his plate.

“Hey,” the voice beside him whispered, nudging an elbow against his. “Why were you really late?”

He turned to find Gladio there, a concerned and slightly accusing look on his face. “Huh?”

His eyes shifted back to his plate as he said, “Me and Aranea stopped to check up on you this morning around eight. You weren’t in your room and it looked like you hadn’t even slept there.”

Aranea chomped into her own piece of bacon, rolling her eyes before saying, “What he means is did you sleep with another woman last night?”

Prompto’s eyes flew wide as he quickly waved his hand dismissively. “No! Of course not!” It wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t slept with a _woman_. “I’d never do that!”

Gladio’s eyebrow rose questioningly. “You sound awfully panicked for ‘nothing.’”

He sighed, wracking his mind for something he could say. Anything. His eyes fell on the camera hanging around his neck and he remembered the photos from yesterday. “I was… I was trying to make a surprise for Lady Luna.” Shit, why didn’t he say his family? “I was out taking photos of the manor, to put together in a collection for her. You know, remind of her of home while she’s in Lucis. I got up late last night, around ten-” Also not a lie. “-and snapped a bunch. I wanted to get some at night and during the day. After that…” _Keep going, Prompto!_ “I… I was so tired, I passed out on a bench. My back is killing me from it, too.” That was also not a lie. His back really was killing him, although it was from bending over and getting fucked hard and fast, not from sleeping on a bench.

Gladio eyed him as if wondering whether to believe him or not, then finally shrugged and looked away. “Was it that hard to say?”

His mind kept barreling forward with the lies as he stammered, “I wanted it to be a huge secret… Plus, I was kinda not prepared for you to think I was cheating.” He really hadn’t been. He’d hoped his secret would be safe and that no one had checked on him while he was away from his room.

He seemed to buy the story as he took another bite of pancakes. “That’s nice of you to do for Lady Luna.”

A fluster burned red on his pale cheeks from being almost caught, and he hoped it looked like he was embarrassed by his outburst. “Thanks. I wanted her to feel welcome, you know?”

Aranea snorted a short laugh and pointed her fork in his direction. “Of course you would.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he was starving now. It wasn’t until then that he realised that he hadn’t eaten since before he’d left the party around two o’clock. Adding in all the calories he’d burned last night, he was famished. He’d just started to eat when Ravus’s voice spoke up, loud enough to get everyone’s attention. “Noble Lords and Ladies… Dear Sister. While all of you are here, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

As if on a cue, the doors opened and a dark-haired woman in her early thirties walked in, holding a bundle in her arms. She paused beside Ravus, who greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek. As he pulled back, Prompto felt as if he was purposely avoiding his gaze. This must be his wife, but where was she last night? Shouldn’t she have been going to bed with Ravus?

Luna shifted to stand, saying, “Eres, what a pleasure to see you again. I trust your trip went smoothly?”

The woman, Eres, nodded. “Yes, thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

With a shake of her head and a smile on her lips, the soon-to-be-queen replied, “Please, address me as Lunafreya. We are sisters, after all.”

She gave an awkward bow around the stuff in her hands as an acknowledgement, turning when Ravus spoke. “I should like to present Gloriari Regnum Nox Fleuret, firstborn son and heir of the Nox Fleuret line.”

Luna released a sound of delight, all the while appearing very regal, and slipped out of her seat to move to her brother’s side. Only then did Prompto realise that the bundle was a baby, a wave of nausea beyond anything he’d ever known washing over him. Ravus had a _child?_ Why wouldn’t he mention that last night? Come to think of it, he hadn’t even thought of Ravus’s wife last night, only wondering what it would do to Cindy.

He turned away, trying to block out the sound of Luna’s voice, cooing over her nephew. The taste of bacon rose in his mouth, threatening to come back out over this revelation. A hand touched his shoulder as Gladio asked, “Hey, you okay? You don’t look so hot…”

He couldn’t find his voice to reply, only managing a shake of his head as he slipped out of his seat and bolted for the door. He had to get out of there. _Now_.

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter one! I started this with the intention of a oneshot... That idea flew out the window rather quickly. I'm already almost done with chapter three and we haven't even met Vulpes yet. This will probably be a good couple of chapters; I'd guess fifteen, minimum.
> 
> Also, because I am building a complete headcanon fic, some of the big events for characters other than Prompto and Ravus will not be discussed too deeply. Please keep that in mind and details on the others' sex lives and families will be presented at a later time.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please contact me if I've convinced you to ship these two (or even just piqued your interest). I need everyone that I can get on board! XD
> 
> Please review!
> 
> -Val


End file.
